Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a notification system and, in particular, to a notification system of environment abnormality.
Related Art
Most animals are very sensitive to changes of their living environments. Sometimes, the wild animals may have unusual behaviors before some significant changes in the natural environment or abnormal disasters. For example, the wild snakes will migrate before the earthquake, and the dogs will continuously bark before the earthquake. Accordingly, it is possible to observe the aforementioned animal behaviors and to issue a natural disaster auxiliary warning message when the observed animals have abnormal habits or behaviors.
Since the IOT (internet of thing) technology has been developed, it can be applied to replace the conventional way of observing animal behaviors by humans.
One conventional method to predict an earthquake needs to perform the image identification and conversion to obtain the animal behaviors before analyzing whether the animals have abnormal habits or behaviors. The requirement of image identification and conversion are time consuming, and the analyzing cost is high. Moreover, the analyzing results may not be used to predict the earthquake in time or might not be reliable enough. Therefore, it is desired to develop a notification system of environment abnormality that can rapidly and intuitively monitor the environment abnormality.